Teen Hangout Trouble
by Reina Grayson
Summary: When Dick, Reiena OC , and Wally go to a new teen hangout in Gotham, a problem ensues when all the teens, including our heroes are being held hostage by Gotham's Evil Dynamic Female Duo.  Can the three help themselves and everyone.  Please read all A/Ns
1. Chapter 1

Before we begin, I want to say that in this story, Wally knows that Reiena (my OC) and Dick are Cardinal and Robin. If you wish to know more about Cardinal, please check out Halloween Mayhem and Her Early Days. Those two pretty much have her history and personality in them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Gotham City

The city decided to build a small mall for the teens, and it would be a safe place just at the edge of the city. The area chosen for the building was a vacant lot that had beautiful flowers growing in it. Before the construction started, one of every flower was carefully removed so the flowers could be placed in the Gotham Botanical Gardens. Once the flowers were moved, the construction began, and the building was starting to go up quickly.

YJYJYJYJ

Mt. Justice, Three Months Later

"Come on guys, you know I've been dying to go to this new teen hangout in Gotham, but Bats won't let me in the town, you remember what happened last time." Wally said as he was on his knees begging the Grayson twins to talk to Bruce about the speedster going to Gotham, since the Dark Knight didn't like any other heroes in his city.

"Geez Wally, have some dignity." Reiena said as she looked away from her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Yea, I'm sure if we ask Bruce, he'll say it's alright, but he'll insist that we go with you." Dick stated as he also rolled his eyes.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't regret it guys." Wally said as he started vibrating from his excitement. "This place is supposed to be awesome, it's got a few stores in it, plus a game room, food court, and even laser tag."

"We'll talk to Bruce tonight, and one of us will text you to let you know what he says." Dick said as he started to turn to walk toward his room.

"Yea, but don't keep texting us to see what he says, or the deal's off." Reiena stated as she followed her twin's action.

"Yes, ma'am." Wally said as he got up and bowed to the two (Wally can be strange sometimes). With that, Wally headed toward the kitchen for his 12th meal of the day, and it was only 1 PM.

YJYJYJYJ

Gotham City Warehouse District

The oldest warehouse in the area had a new tenant, and she was working on a new plan.

"They think they can just clear an area of innocent trees and plants for some overgrown building. They've done before, but I'll make sure to bring this one down." The female voice said as she was working with a small chemistry set.

"Red, why do you want to do this, so that building destroyed a bunch of old plants, what's the big deal." A blonde said as she entered the room.

"What was that, Harley? I've told you that the area where that accursed mall is use to have beautiful and rare flowers until those monsters destroyed them. I will take out that mall and anyone in there." The first woman said as turned around in anger and all of a sudden vines shot out from being the redhead and grabbed Harley so she couldn't run away.

"Alright, Ivy, I'm sorry." Harley said as she started to struggle as a think vine began to wrap around her neck.

"Just remember this, next time I won't go easy on you if you say anything else against this." Ivy said as she moved her hand and the vines released the blonde. 'Mother Nature', as she sometimes called herself, then turned around and returned her attention to the chemistry set.

YJYJYJYJ

Wayne Manor

Bruce had a long day at Wayne Enterprises and just wanted to relax a bit before going on patrol with Dick and Reiena. He headed toward the study when he caught the scent of his favorite food. He followed the scent to the kitchen, only to see that Dick and Reiena had fixed dinner themselves.

"What's going on here?" Bruce asked as he looked the twins right in those blue eyes they had.

"Nothing, we gave Alfred the night off from cooking, we just wanted you to eat something you liked before patrol." Dick said as he grabbed a plate and starting placing food on it.

"I know there's something else going on here, so what is it?" Bruce asked as he gave a slight smirk, as he knew they wanted something.

"Well, it's actually a request from Wally. You know that new mall for teens that just opened; Wally really wants to go to it, but he's kinda scared to violate your 'no other heroes in my city' law." Reiena said as she looked up from the floor, giving her pout.

"Alright, but I want you two to go with him. The last time Kid Flash was in Gotham, he screwed up an investigation I was doing." Bruce said as Dick sat the full plate down infront of him, and Reiena gave him a tall glass of iced tea.

"Thanks Bruce." The twins said as they both gave him a hug then headed out of the room.

"Have a good dinner, Bruce." Dick said as he popped his head back into the dining area of the kitchen, then vanished.

The two teens headed up to Reiena's room, both layed across the bed and once Reiena grabbed her phone, she started texting, and the message was set to be sent to Wally.

Reiena: Hey Wally, he's said OK

Wally: YAY, u guys r the best

Reiena: We know KF

Wally: When do u want 2 go

Reiena: How bout 2morrow?

Wally: K, c u ur house around 3:30

"That Wally, he sure is something." Reiena said as she started to chuckle at how silly the speedster could be.

"Yea, well, that worked, but we did give Alfred the night off, so once Bruce is done, we have to go clean the kitchen." Dick said as he let out a sigh at the thought.

"Don't worry, that won't take much with both of us doing it." Reiena said as she placed her phone on the nightstand.

YJYJYJYJ

Wayne Manor, Next Day

Dick and Reiena were ready to go, the only think keeping them from going was the fact that their friend had not arrived.

"Leave it to a speedster to be late." Dick stated.

"We should have figured that much, this is Wally after all." Reiena stated as she lifted her arms in a shrug.

Just then, their best friend arrived. He got a slight scalding from the twins, but then they all laughed and piled into the back of the car and Alfred left the front of the manor and headed toward town.

"Oh my gosh, I so have to thank Bruce when I see him next time." Wally said as he began to vibrate in his seat.

"You really need to learn to eat less sugar, Wally, but yea, you also owe us big from talking to him." Dick said as he lightly nudged Wally in the side.

"Oh come on, you know I need sugar to stay energized." Wally defended himself as he gave the boy wonder a wide-eyed look.

"You have enough energy for about five hundred bags of sugar, you don't need any more." Reiena said as she let out a laugh.

With that, Wally looked away from his friends, and gave a slight pout. He waited for about a minute, then turned back and gave a slight smile. The three then laughed together and the friendship was showing again.

"Masters and Miss, we are here." Alfred said as he turned his head to look in the back seat.

"Thanks Alfred, we'll call when we're ready to leave." Dick said as he got out, and he was followed by Reiena and Wally. Once the three of them were out of the car, Alfred left out to return to the manor to do his daily duties.

The friends headed inside the building, and Wally just stood them in awe.

"Wow, I'm overwhelmed, this place is better than I thought it would be." The speedster stated as he just stood them, taking in all the stores, the food court, and he even gazed hard at how big the game room was.

"Oh please, this place is just whelming and you know it." Dick said as he let out his signature Robin cackle.

"So what's first?" Reiena questioned as she looked around, but her question was quickly answered by the sound of a low and long growl. Dick and Reiena both looked at Wally and he had a slight look of embarrassment on his face. He then started rubbing the back of his head.

"Guess I should have eaten before I got into Gotham, hehe." Wally said as he looked at the twins.

The three then headed toward the food court to see what they had. It didn't take long for Wally to find what he wanted, there was a Chinese food store, and Wally ran (regular speed) over to get in line. Reiena and Dick just glanced at each other, and followed the red head.

* * *

><p>This is just a start, also, this one is also based off a dream I had not long after the dream that inspired my story "finding yourself in a different dimension. The only thing is that the dream mostly dealt around the middle of the story, so I'm just going with what I can here.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wally had gone back about four times for more food, and finally he was full. The twins didn't mind, seeing as they had plenty of money, and the prices were reasonable (it was a teen mall).

"So, how about I kick your tails at Dance Dance Revolution." Wally said as he stood up and grabbed his trays.

"You know you can't beat us Wally, even with your super speed, we have flexibility on our side." Dick said, then let out his laugh.

"You so can't beat me. I'm the king of Dance Dance Revolution." Wally said as he got up in Dick's face.

"Maybe in Central City, but here in Gotham, me and Dick share the title." Reiena said as she gave a 'maybe in your town' kinda look.

"I could kick your butts any day of the week." Wally said as the three teens headed toward the arcade.

"Whatever." The twins said and once they got to the game, they just smiled at each other.

The game started and Wally decided to let Reiena choose the song, and she chose a Michael Jackson song, Thriller. Dick gave her a smirk, and she got the idea. The three of them got on each platform, as the game was a three player, and the game started; Wally was player one, Dick player two and Reiena Player three. Wally was hitting every step, but so were the twins, they were adding in moves from the video, and even in sync on the famous dance from the video.

"Song over; Player one you got 40,513 points, Player two 70,000 points, Player three 70,000 points. Players two and three tie for the win." The game announced as the scores finished tallying up.

"Oh come on, that's so not fair." Wally said as he gave the screen a long stare.

"We told you." Reiena said as she laughed. "That's our best song, plus, it's my fav song."

"Looks like we're still the reigning champs, sis." Dick said as he was looking at Wally and trying to hide a laugh.

"Rematch, and this time I pick the song." Wally said as he started to scroll through the songs, and found the perfect one, The Village People's YMCA.

The game started again, and Dick and Reiena took to the song right away. Wally was great at this song, but today, it seemed that his nerves got the best of him, and he started messing up. Dick and Reiena however were going strong, and the song was drawing to a close, and the steps were very strange, even using three arrows at once. Wally secretly used his super speed, but what he had not counted on was that Dick and Reiena were putting their flexible bodies to good use, and even using their hands to hit the arrows.

"Song over; Player one you got 60,104, Player two 60,210, Player three 60,210." The computer said as the scores were revealed.

All Wally could do was look shocked and he even started speed babbling, but Dick and Reiena just stared at him.

"Maybe you should have used your super speed the whole time." Dick said as he just shook his head at the thought.

"I should have… wait, you knew I used it at the end." Wally said as he turned from the game screen to the acrobat.

"Yea, let's play some other games." Reiena said as she got off the platform and started looking around.

YJYJYJYJ

Outside The Mall

In a secluded area, two shadows were watching the new mall. All around them were vines, moving around and waiting for the command to attack.

"You sure about this, Red. I mean, there's a lot of kids in there." One shadow said.

"Yes, Harley; these people must pay for giving this place a reason for existing. We are going now." Ivy said.

YJYJYJYJ

Wally was not having any luck today, since Reiena beat him at air hockey, and Dick was able to beat him at a superhero based racing game, it was the Batmobile vs. Robin's motorcycle. Even though the speedster was getting beat at the video games, he knew there was one place he could beat the twins, laser tag.

"Hey guys, let's go play some laser tag." Wally said after the idea hit him.

"Oh come on, you know you can beat us, every time we ever train with laser guns, you just super speed away." Reiena said as the trio started walking toward a large area of the mall.

Just then, they spotted a small gymnasium and the twins' eyes lit up. Wally saw this look and just rolled his eyes. The two ebony hairs kids ran over, and started into some of their training routines they used to keep their skills up. Dick was on the set of rings and spinning, then at the right time in one of the spins, he released, and did a triple flip in the air, and once he started falling, his hands grabbed the rings again.

Reiena's routine was more gymnastics than acrobatics. She started out on raised balance beam, and her routine was beautiful, she did a backbend, then was able to bring her legs up so she was doing a handstand. After her feet landed the right way, she stood up and trotted from one end of the beam to the other. Once she reached the other end, she leapt off and to finish the routine, she was able to do a quadruple spin and landed perfectly on both feet.

"Wow, didn't know you guys were that good." Wally said as he walked up after the two were away from the equipment.

"You've seen us do more dangerous stunts on missions." Reiena said as she was shocked at the speedster's remark.

"Yea, but that's when we're on the job, I mean I've never seen you do those moves in civvies." Wally stated.

"Well, I guess we can give you that one." Dick said as the three were about to walk off when they were approached by a teenage girl.

"You two are the Grayson twins, the wards of Bruce Wayne, right?" The girl asked.

"Yea, so what's on your mind." Reiena answered as she was curious as to why this girl approached them.

"I know you two grew up in the circus, but I never saw gymnastics and acrobatics like that before, I just wanted to say that I was impressed." The girl stated.

"Well thank you, I guess when you grow up how we did, it stays with you." Dick said, taking the compliment well.

"Well, I have some stuff to do before I leave the mall, I just wanted to say I enjoyed watching you two." The girl said as she turned, then she walked away.

"Okay, well, let's head to laser tag." Wally suggested as he was getting bored really fast (life of a speedster I guess).

"Alright, but it's two on one." Dick stated as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine by me, I can beat you two with my eyes closed." Wally said as he stood in an 'I'm proud' stance.

"I'd love to see you try." Reiena said as she let out a laugh. The three then headed off toward the laser tag area.

YJYJYJYJ

The trio arrived at the area, and once they had their vests and guns, Wally wearing a red vest while Reiena and Dick were wearing green, they entered the arena and the two teams found their hiding places. Dick and Reiena had requested that until they were done, no one else enter the room, and the operator agreed, since they gave him an every hundred to pay for the time.

Dick and Reiena didn't have to talk to figure out a plan, and Reiena climbed to the top of one of the walls in the 'maze'. With her as look out, they had a little trick to make the odds better, they used their on private set of comm. links to talk to each other. Wally was whipping around with his speed, but not at full speed, and Reiena was able to predict where he would hide.

"Dick, head north from where you're standing, go right at the first wall, and wait there." Reiena whispered after she activated her comm. link.

"Got it, sis." Dick replied in a whisper, and he left out heading to the area Reiena directed him to.

Just as predicted, Wally wound up behind the wall where Dick was waiting, the wall itself was like a T if you were looking at it from above, and Wally was on one side of the break while Dick was on the other. Reiena then started leaping from one wall to the other, and she landed right on top of the wall on the speedster's side. He looked up and shot at her, she dodged it, and fired back, then Dick came around and fired.

The game was just getting started, and the three were having fun. This continued for a while, and I it looked like the twins may win.

YJYJYJYJ

Poison Ivy and Harley were ready to begin their mission. Harley was her two pet hyenas with her, just incase any teens tried something. Ivy's plant 'babies' were also ready to go, and with Ivy's mental command, the plants started toward the mall and started to form an impenetrable wall that no one could get though, in or out. Harley started cartwheeling while an elephant leaf carried the plant lady to the front of the building, and once she arrived, the plants that finished the wall around the building parted for her and Harley to enter.

* * *

><p>I've been having trouble receiving my chapter updates, if anyone else is having this trouble please contact fanfiction, I have already done so, and am hoping to hear back from them.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The three friends were still going at each other, but the twins seemed to have the edge. Wally had gotten zapped about 50 times, even with his super speed. Wally was having a hard time hitting his targets, but having fun none the less. Dick and Reiena were also having fun hanging out with their friend.

It had been about 40 minutes since they started, and they seemed to be growing tired of playing laser tag. The trio decided to leave out of the battle arena, but just as they reached the door, the PA system turned on.

"Greetings teens, this is your captor, Poison Ivy, and I'd like to invite you to have a nice stay." The voice on the speaker said. The system then killed off, and the trio of side…heroes in training looked at each other, and they all had the same idea.

"Guys, we have to do what we can from the inside." Dick said as he pulled his private communicator from his ear, and put in his League one. "Robin to Batman. Poison Ivy has attacked the new teen mall and seems to be planning to keep the occupants hostage."

The voice of the birds' mentor came back. "Stay safe, and do what you can to keep the teens inside safe, and Kid Flash can help you, I'm allowing it, since he's already there."

"Right, Batman, we'll do what we can." Dick said as he released the talk button on the comm. unit. "Hope Batman can get in from the outside, but for now, let's do what we can."

With that, Dick started to unbutton his shirt, and so did Reiena. It wasn't long before it was revealed that they had their superhero body suits on under their civvies. Reiena then poked her head out of the battle arena and grabbed hers and Dick's backpacks and pulled them in. The teen girl opened hers and pulled out two different capes, and two domino masks. The boy grabbed the black cape and one mask from her, and put them on. His sister then did the same thing.

"What about me?" Wally said as he felt left out.

"Don't worry Wally; your uncle brought you a spare suit by the manor when the team was formed." Robin said as he opened his back pack and pulled out one Kid Flash suit and two pairs of gloves; one black and the other red. Cardinal took the red ones and put them on. Wally grabbed his Kid Flash suit and threw it away from himself, then ran and spun around for if for a moment, and instantly he became Kid Flash, protégé to the Scarlet Speedster.

"Remind me to thank Uncle Barry if we get out of this." Kid Flash said.

"You sound distraught; you know we always get out of these kinds of messes." Reiena said as she pulled her utility belt out of her black jacket inner pocket.

"Yea, but that's because we have Kaldur and the others with us." Kid Flash stated, hoping he could convince the twins to wait for backup.

"Look, we've gone through this before, and we didn't have a speedster with us." Robin said, hoping that he could reassure the speedster. "We need to be traught. This is just a normal day in Gotham."

YJYJYJYJ

Ivy and Harley were walking around the mall, and if they saw any teens, one of Ivy's plants would grab them and toss them against a nearby wall and out of the two villainess' way. Some teens ducked into the closest store when they saw the duo getting close.

"Aww, and here I was hoping to have some fun putting smiles on the kiddies faces." Harley said as she started to somewhat pout.

"I'm sure you'll find some kids that would love to laugh, but right now, we need to find the right spot to start demolishing this plant killer." Ivy said as she looked at the mischievous clown.

"Alright." Harley said as she perked up and pulled out her collapsible hammer.

YJYJYJYJ

Robin, Cardinal and Kid Flash finished discussing a plan and so they were ready to leave out of their hiding place. Kid Flash did a quick sweep of the entire mall and returned to his friends.

"I saw Ivy, but there's a weirdo with her." Kid Flash said with some confusion.

"Oh great, it can only be Harley. Things just went from bad to worse." Cardinal stated as her eyes went wide.

"Okay, you both need to get traught, and I'm surprised at you sis, we've handled Harley before." Robin said.

"Yea, with Batman there, and you remember what happened the first time we fought her and Joker; but maybe we can do this." Cardinal said as she started doubting herself, and rubbing her left upper arm.

_Flashback_

_ It was the dynamic trio's_**(1)**_ first run in with the clown prince of crime, and they were not fairing so well. While Batman took care of the Joker himself, two hyenas went after Robin, and Harley had started after Cardinal. The hyenas were biting at Robin with every move they made, and getting several good bites in, breaking the skin on the boy wonder's arms._

_ Cardinal had to fight an opponent that was moving as fluidly as she was. The fight was evenly matched. The two were able to get hits in on each other, but the fight took a turn in Harley's favor when moved behind the girl wonder so fast and got a good hold on her arms, pinning them to her sides._

_ "Hey Mister J, I have a present for you." Harley hollered out and Joker turned around, to see a struggling Cardinal. _

_ "Oh Harley, I'm so proud of you." Joker said as his sickly grin got wider, and he went for his lapel flower. Squeezing it, he released some acid right at the Dark Knight's feet, the acid ate through and Batman fell through the hole._

_ Once he knew his adversary was distracted, the clown prince went over to his number 2 and pulled out a knife. Just as he held it at Cardinal's neck, Robin had taken out the hyenas with a knockout gas pellet, and Batman had pulled himself up out of the hole in the roof. The two got together, and stared right at Cardinal. She was scared, because the twins had heard stories about how deranged Joker was._

_ "Don't move, Batsy, or your little girl here will be unable to laugh." Joker said as he pushed the knife into Cardinal's skin a bit to make his point. Batman didn't move and neither did Robin, but anger was starting to grow in the Dark Knight._

_ "You know you can't get away with anything, Joker." Cardinal said with some fear in her voice._

_ "Oh dearie, I was hoping you'd be more fun than the Bat, but alas_**(2)**_, I guess not." Joker said as he lowered the knife out of his version of sadness._

_ Just then, Batman stared right at Cardinal, and nodded his head slightly. Cardinal understood, and focused on her fire power. It didn't take long before her body was glowing orange, and all of a sudden, Harley let go of the girl and was screaming._

_ "You little brat, how'd you do that." Harley said with anger in her voice, and her arms were shown to have been burned._

_ "Didn't you two know, I'm nothing like my brother or Batman, I have a superpower." Cardinal said as she started to cartwheel away from the two villains. _

_As she finished, she saw Joker coming right at her. She got into a defensive position and started fighting. Batman and Robin headed toward her to help, but Harley got in the way._

"_Sorry, but no one interferes when Mister J's protecting me." Harley said as she sent a punch at Robin._

_ The boy wonder was able to dodge it, only to get hit in the face with her other hand. Robin was knocked unconscious, and Harley went after Batman. He was able to dodge every move she was throwing at him._

_ Joker and Cardinal were still in battle, but Joker was able to get a couple of slices in with his knife, and she was bleeding a bit on her right arm and stomach. Cardinal stepped back to examine the cuts, but as she looked up, Joker was right in her face, and held the knife back as far as he could, then swung it, and it embedded itself deep into her upper left arm._

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Cardinal screamed as Joker pulled the knife out. He then backed away and watched the 10 year old grabbed her arm and fall to her knees._

_ "Harley, looks like it's time to go. We don't want to make Daddy Bats more upset." Joker said as he took off, and Harley was right behind him, but just as she turned, she threw another knife, and it hit her arm not far from the wound Joker had given her._

_ The hero let out another pained scream, and Batman and Robin were at her side instantly._

_ "We have to pull the knife out, Cardinal, it's going to be okay." Batman said as he grabbed her left arm in one hand and the knife in the other. Robin held his sister's hands so she would know she wasn't alone while the knife was being removed._

_ The Dark Knight, then quickly pulled the knife out, and pressed his hand over the new wound, and as soon as he did, Cardinal passed out._

_ "Robin, get some gauze out of your belt, and wrap this up, we have to get her back to the cave." Batman said as Cardinal fell against his chest and he still held the second wound while she held the first, even while unconscious. Robin followed Batman's orders and located the gauze, and proceeded to wrap his twin sister's arm. He had to move her hand off the first wound and he quickly wrapped it to keep more blood from coming out. _

_ Once he got to the second wound, Batman moved his hand, and that wound was wrapped with the same speed as the first. Robin finished by tying a knot at the end, and Batman the stood up holding her. Gotham's vigilante and his male protégé then headed for the batwing with the female protégé in his arm._

_YJYJYJYJ_

_Two Hours Later_

_ Cardinal lay on the medical bed in the Batcave, and she was starting to come to._

_ "Hey sis, you okay." Robin asked, and when Cardinal looked at him, his mask was off._

_ "I think so, Dick." The young hero said as she lifted her right hand and pulled off her own mask, but as she moved her left arm to get up, she winced._

_ "You'll have to be careful, Reiena, both stab wounds were deep, your arm may not be the same as it once was." Bruce said as he came walking up to check on his ward._

_ "I'll make sure it returns to the way it was." Reiena said as she grabbed her arm._

* * *

><p>Okay, I just got the idea about the flashback as I was finishing this chapter, so don't get ticked, lol.<p>

**(1) - couldn't think of anything to call them, so went with that.**

**(2) - That is a little tribute to KKCopper, she said that she loved the way I used that word one time, so I thought I'd give her one more read of it._  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

Before this even starts, I'll admit that it's shorter than the past chapters, I saw a good spot for a cliffhanger so I took the advantage.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"I have to admit, Red, I really want to go into that store." Harley said as they sat in the exact center of the mall on one of Ivy's plants. Ivy just shot her a mean look and Harley backed away. "Right, sorry."

"It would be a shame to take down the building and leave all these people that inspired it alive, don't you think Harley." Ivy said as she was petting one of the vines from the plant the two were on.

"I think it would be best if we give them something to laugh about before doing them in." Harley said as she cheered right up at the sound of the word 'laugh'. The female clown then pulled out a bunch of grenades with smiling faces on them and tosses them out.

The grenades explode and a green gas starts to fill the area. Several teens then fell to the ground, holding their sides, laughing and had a large grin on their faces. Harley was enjoying herself, when all of a sudden a yellow and red blur was going to all of the teens, and they suddenly stopped laughing. Once the last teen had stopped, the blur quit moving.

"Well well, if it isn't Speedy, shouldn't you be with daddy." Harley said as she taunted the young speedster.

"It's Kid Flash, why can't anyone get that right." The speedster said as he sounded irritated.

"So sorry for the mix up, but shouldn't you be in your own city, I've heard that Batman doesn't like other heroes here." Ivy said as she gave Kid Flash a mocking look.

"Heard you lovely ladies were having fun, thought I'd come and take care of you myself." Kid Flash said, then took off toward the two.

Just as he was close to the big plant the two lovely yet villainous women were on, a vine came up and tripped the speedster. Kid Flash skidded about five feet and when he stopped, all of a sudden four vines came out of know where, and wrapped around his extremities, holding him up with his limbs going in four different directions. The teen protégé struggled to get free, but he soon realized it was impossible.

"Red, aren't you worried he'll do that going to stuff thing with his speed." Harley said as she got close to him.

"I've heard that this young speedster can't do that like his dear mentor can, so don't worry, Harley." Ivy said as the plant brought their captive closer.

Kid Flash was struggling, hoping that as the plant moved, its grip would loosen, but he was completely trapped. The speedster started to worry when he saw Poison Ivy getting right in his face, but suddenly he head a whoosh come from behind him, and whatever was making the sound instantly cut Kid Flash free, and he landed in a crouch then stood up.

"Hey, how'd that happen?" Harley questioned, but then she looked at the ground. "Ivy we have some familiar company.

"Oh great, how did they get in here? Batman and his brats will ruin everything." Ivy said as she started to make fists out of anger.

All of a sudden, the area was filled with two different laughs, then the two figured they belonged to, a boy and a girl, appeared out of nowhere.

"Well Ivy, looks like you're up to your old tricks. Guess it's time for you and Harley to go back to Arkham." The girl said as her hands started to glow orange.

"Cardinal's right, you two are going down." The boy said as he grabbed three bird a rang from his belt.

"Dudes, too close." Kid Flash said as he sped over to his friends.

"You won't stop me this time, it looks like Batman didn't make it in before my beautiful plants closed this place off." Ivy said.

"Come on Red, let me have some fun, these three are the perfect ones." Harley said as she looked over Ivy's shoulder.

"Oh course, Harley, I need to get on with the demolition anyway, enjoy yourself." Ivy said as a new plant grew and carried the villainess away.

Harley got a grin on her face, and she went after the three. Kid Flash looked at the twins, and Robin nodded. With that gesture, the speedster took off in a blur, heading off after Ivy.

"Aww, I really wanted to have some fun with Flashie too. Oh well, I can have more than enough with you two, or did you forget our first meeting." Harley said as she pulled out her mallet.

Cardinal froze at those words, and Harley got close enough before Cardinal snapped out of it, and the young heroine was barely able to dodge a swing of the mallet. Robin then went after the clown and started fighting her hand to hand. Harley was a tough opponent considering she was only a sidekick to the Joker. She was able to get a few hits in on the boy wonder, and he had gotten in a few of his own. Cardinal waited for her chance, and she saw it.

The girl wonder headed over to the plant, and found the main root of it. She then placed her hands on the root, and they started to glow a deep orange and the root caught fire. Cardinal then moved her hands, and the fire began to spread.

YJYJYJYJ

Ivy was about to summon her largest plant to begin demolishing the building, when all of a sudden, the same yellow and red blur from before appeared.

"You know, Kid Flash, was it; you are as annoying that those brats of Batman's." Ivy said as she sent a plant toward the speedster.

He quickly dodged it, and made his way around back of the plant goddess, as she saw herself. He got in one punch just as Ivy turned around. She fell off of the plant she was one, and to the ground. When she turned to face Kid Flash, she had anger almost burning in her eyes.

"You think you can hit Mother Nature and get away with it." Ivy said as she stood up, still angry and moved her hand. All of a sudden, the yellow clad speedster found himself being wrapped up from his feet to his neck by thick vines.

"Oh, looks like you're not as fast as you think you are, boy." Ivy said as the vines then moved Kid Flash closer to her.

"Maybe your beauty just caught me by surprise." Kid Flash said as he tried to flirt his way out of his situation. "I've never seen anyone look so hot in noting but leaves."

"Your flattery is sweet, but it doesn't change the fact that you and those brats have to pay for interfering with my plan." Ivy said as she walked up and got right in the speedster's face.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to kill me." Kid Flash said.

"Oh but I do, after I have a little fun that is." Ivy said as she moved her hand under her captive's chin, then gave him a kiss.

* * *

><p>Oh man, what's Ivy got planned for KF, let's hope that the young speedster can get out of this one.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harley was deep in her fight with the boy wonder while Cardinal was trying to destroy the large plant. Twenty minutes into the fight, the girl wonder finally accomplished her goal; the large plant was nothing but ashes now, so she went to help her brother.

Robin saw Cardinal coming their way, so he made sure to keep the clown distracted. His plan was working to, as Cardinal was able to sneak in behind Harley and got in a good kick to her back. The ex-physiologist was knocked forward and Robin jumped out of the way. Harley hit the floor, and was out of the game.

YJYJYJYJ

At Mount Justice in Rhode Island, Batman had called the team to a mission. Only four members of the team arrived at the center of the cave, and they looked around for the rest of their teammates.

"Where are Kid, Robin and Cardinal?" Aqualad asked as he turned his attention back to the Dark Knight.

"They are indisposed, but I'm sure they'll need your help. About an hour ago, I received word from Robin that Poison Ivy was attacking the new teen mall in Gotham City. Robin and Cardinal, along with Kid Flash are there right now, no word has been heard from any of them, so I'm sending you to find them, and if they need it, help them take down Ivy." Batman informed the team.

"We will bring them back." Aqualad said as he stood at attention.

"Leave out now." Batman ordered, and with that, the four teens headed to the bio ship's bay.

YJYJYJYJ

Robin finished tying Harley up, and he and Cardinal started to worry about KF, seeing as they had not heard from him.

"Looks like you two have gotten better and more in sync with each other. Too bad your friend here wasn't so lucky. He shouldn't have come after me, now he's lost to you forever." A familiar voice said, and the twin wonders turned around.

Both teens were surprised to see that Ivy had Kid Flash wrapped in vines. The twins got ready to attack the plant lady, but all of a sudden the vines released their friend, and the two of them ran over to him. Both were relieved that he was still breathing, and waited for him to wake up. It didn't take long before he did, but his eyes were glowing.

"Oh Speedy, I think it's time to show your **ex**-friends what happens when they destroy my precious plants." Ivy said and Kid Flash didn't even try to correct her, he only sped right for his friends.

The young speedster started punching and kicking at the twins and all they could do was block. That was going okay, but Kid Flash started to use his power to get some of his attacks through his opponents' defense. Robin and Cardinal couldn't keep up with and they stated taking quite a beating. Cardinal moved one of her hands to her utility belt and pulled out a marble looking item, and threw it. The marble exploded and released a large amount of some that filled the area.

Ivy and Kid Flash started coughing and once the smoke cleared, the birds and Harley were gone.

"Oh well, they'll come back, those two little pests are persistent." Ivy said as she stopped coughing and started to look around. "Let's get back to work."

"What about Harley, my plant queen." Kid Flash said, eyes still glowing.

"Whatever happens to her, she deserves. Harley never could fight those brats alone." Ivy answered as the plant she was on created a chair and she sat down. Kid Flash sped over and stood beside the plant's roots.

YJYJYJYJ

The twin wonders were back in the laser tag arena, using it as a hiding place after what happened, with Harley still unconscious and tied up.

"Oh man, we're in deep now; Ivy's got control of KF's mind. We need to contact Batman." Cardinal said as she lifted her hand up to her League communicator, but her arm was grabbed by Robin.

"Can't use the League comm., KF could hear it too. Luckily Batman has a private comm. that's linked to ours." Robin said as he released his sister's arm.

"Right." Cardinal said and with that, she removed her League comm. and pulled out her private comm. and so did Robin. They put them in, and Cardinal activated her unit. "Cardinal to Batman; there's been a turn in the situation. Ivy's taken control of KF, she ordered him to attack us."

"Alright, the rest of the team is on their way to help; I'll disable Kid Flash's comm. so he can't use it to listen in on what you two say to the rest of the team till they get there. Okay, it's down." Batman's voice came back.

"Robin to team, urgent, if you are approached by Kid Flash, consider him an enemy. He's being mind controlled by Poison Ivy." Robin said after he placed his League comm. in his ear.

"Aqualad to Robin and Cardinal, we understand, Kid will be treated as an enemy until he is free from her control." Aqualad's voice said as it came back over both comm. links.

YJYJYJYJ

Inside the bioship, the four teens were worried by what they just heard from one of the two youngest members of the team.

"How can we attack Wally, he's our friend." Miss Martian said as a worried look came across her face.

"I have just finished reading about Poison Ivy; one of her powers is that she can secrete a type of toxin from her lips that if ingested, can control the victim's mind. If what Robin says is true, then Kid will not hesitate to attack us on command." Aqualad informed the others.

"Well the four of us, along with Robin and Cardinal can handle Ivy and Kid Flash." Superboy said without moving.

"I agree with Superboy and Aqualad. M'gann, Ivy's ruthless and we can't hold back just because she has him under her control." Artemis added to the conversation.

Miss Martian leaned back in the pilot seat and had a worried look on her face, and it was over Wally. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting one of her teammates, but she got her mind back on the mission. After everyone had their say the cockpit of the bioship was quiet.

YJYJYJYJ

Robin and Cardinal were still trying to figure out a plan in case they had to go into action before their teammates arrived. Just as they figured out the plan, they both heard a familiar sound, and they got into their hiding places so as not to get captured right away. They looked down to see several vines entering the arena, so they stayed as still and quiet as possible, and it worked, because the plants left right away, and the boy wonder decided they had to act now.

"That was too close, alright, you ready to go?" Robin said as he looked at his sister.

"Yea, let's just hope the others get here soon." Cardinal stated, and with that, the two jumped to the ground, and peeked out of the arena. Nothing seemed to be waiting for them, so they went to their places in the plan. Robin headed toward the area where Ivy and Kid Flash were, while Cardinal got to the second floor for a better view around.

"Robin, Ivy and KF are still where we left them, but it looks like Ivy's getting ready to start demolishing the place." Cardinal stated after she activated her comm. link and surveyed the area.

"Keep an eye out, and let me know if anything changes." Robin's voice came back over the link.

"Aqualad to Robin and Cardinal, we are five minutes outside of Gotham, once we arrive, Miss Martian will go ahead and establish our mental link." Aqualad's voice said as it came into Cardinal's comm. link.

"Got it." Cardinal said. "Understood Aqualad." Robin's voice said.

Robin was getting close to Ivy and Kid Flash, so he got his bird a rangs ready to attack. What the boy wonder didn't see coming was that his mind controlled friend vanished, and appeared right behind him.

"Sorry, Robin, but my queen doesn't want you and your sister interfering." Kid Flash said.

"Come on, KF, you've got to fight this. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." Robin said as he dodged a punch from the speedster, but didn't see it coming that he ran behind the boy wonder and kicked him right in the back.

YJYJYJYJ

The Bioship arrives outside the mall on camouflage mode and the four teens disembarked.

"Mental link established." Miss Martian said after she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Robin, Cardinal; we are here, how are thinks going with you." Aqualad said in his mind.

"Could be better, I'm fighting with KF while Cardinal's trying to get close to Ivy. How does it look out there?" Robin stated then questioned.

"The whole place is covered in plants, Ivy must really be mad this time. At least I can kick 'the Wall-man's' butt today." Artemis thought and everyone in the link just groaned.

"Robin, you and Cardinal try to go through with whatever plan you have right now, and we shall try to enter by clearing some of these plants surrounding the building." Aqualad said.

Nothing more was said between the team, and the four outside started working on a way to get in. Aqualad tried using his waterbearers to form swords and slashed, but wherever he cut, the vines and plants would just grow back. Superboy punched some with all his might, and they broke, but what broke off went after him.

Artemis and Miss Martian were using a barrage of arrows and telekinesis to try and get through, but the only one that was able to make any progress was Miss Martian. She was able to pull the plants apart enough to give everyone time to get through and into the building. The team got through and once the Martian was the last one through, she let the plants close back around the building.

* * *

><p>In my opinion, not one of my best chapters, but that's just me. Let me know what you think.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry this is late, but between cleaning my apartment, going on a day trip and felling lousy all week, you have to give me some credit.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Cardinal was heading along the second floor of the mall, keeping an eye out for anything that could stop her from getting behind her. Once she was able to see the plant, she got into position according to Robin's plan. She started to heat up her hands, but she then looked down, and saw Kid Flash kick her brother hard in the back, and once Robin was down, he wasn't getting up.

"Okay, forget the plan for now, I have to help Rob." Cardinal said quietly to herself, and then jumped down from the second floor.

"So, the fire bug finally came out of hiding, well don't worry, you'll soon be out just like you pest of a brother." Ivy said as she stood up from her plant chair. "Speedy, take care of her."

"Yes, my queen." Kid Flash answered, and he started running right toward the teen.

Cardinal heated up her whole body, and was ready for anything the speedster could come up with. As he got close to her, Cardinal let out a firewall all around herself, but she knew it wouldn't last long so she got plan B ready. Kid Flash saw this and started running around Cardinal, creating a tornado. The twister was working, as the flames were starting to die down. Kid Flash soon stopped, as the firewall was completely gone, but what he didn't expect was that Cardinal was crouching and her hands were on the floor and glowing orange. When the speedster looked down, the soles of his boots were melted to the floor.

"You think my feet can stay planted for long." Kid Flash said, and all of a sudden, small plants came out around his feet and freed the boots from where they were. This surprised Cardinal but then she turned around and saw Ivy moving her hand, thus making the vines go back into the ground.

_"Aqualad, are you guys inside yet?" _Cardinal said in her mind.

_"We are inside; tell us how to find you."_ Aqualad's voice said just as Cardinal dodged a speed punch from her mind controlled friend.

_"Head north, the main tree is in the middle of the first floor. Robin's unconscious and KF's really giving this all he's got. Ah, okay that was sneaky." _Cardinal said while fighting. She then took three strong punches and went after the speedster.

_"We are on our way, just hold on." _Aqualad said.

The fight continued, and Kid Flash was really starting to use his speed with every punch and kick, Cardinal was dodging, flipping out of the way, and everything, but she was unable to avoid every move. Just then, the speedster was levitating, and Cardinal turned around, she saw her friends behind her. Miss Martian had used her telekinesis to lift Kid Flash up so he couldn't run.

"You go check on your brother; we will handle this for a while." Aqualad said as his eel tattoos started to glow. Cardinal did not argue with this, as she needed to assess her own injuries as well.

The girl wonder ran over to Robin and knelt down beside him. Just as she did, he began to stir. A slight smile appeared on the teen girl's face as she was happy that the kick didn't take him out of the game permanently.

"You look a little distraught, but hey it's alright this time." Robin weakly said as he opened his eyes and saw what kind of shape his sister was in.

"You had me worried, but the main thing is, no more teaching KF how to fight like us." Cardinal joked as she helped her Robin stand up.

"Yea, talk about disastrous, heavy on the DIS." Robin said as he looked over toward the speedster to see the rest of the team fighting with him. Just as the twins got ready to rejoin the fight, vines came up around them, but Cardinal reacted quickly and set all the vines on fire. The two then sprinted over to help their friends fight the mind controlled speedster.

It wasn't easy; he had escaped from Miss Martian's telekinesis by creating small tornadoes with his hands and blowing the Martian back, making her lose concentration. Once his feet were back on the ground, he went right after Artemis, and she tried one of every arrow she had, but the young speedster dodged them all. The blonde archer then decided to see if she could fight him in hand to hand combat, and she was doing fairly well, but KF was starting to get the upper hand. Artemis then came up with just the idea that might break her teammate free from Ivy's control.

"Wall-man, come on, you know you couldn't take me, even with your speed, and like you could ever have Miss Martian." Artemis said as she hoped that talking to him like she normally did (flirting) would snap him out of it.

"I will take you down, and all in the name of my queen, Poison Ivy." Kid Flash said as he sped up right in front of her and was about to punch her with all his speed behind said punch. Artemis didn't have time to react, but she was saved by a bird-a-rang whizzing up and knocking the speedster's arm so that it hit air and not the archer.

"That's not going to work, Artemis; Cardinal and I have already tried to reason with him, the mind control toxin is too strong to break that way. We'd need the antidote, but it's in the Batcave." Robin said as he landed right beside the archer.

_"We need to get somewhere to form a plan that involves all of us." _Aqualad's voice said as it entered the other four heroes' minds.

_"Stay close to me and Cardinal, we know just the place." _Robin said and with that, the twins three teammates got back to back with them, as Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy were still fighting off the plants Ivy was sending after them. Once the six of them were together, Robin and Cardinal both slung smoke pellets at their feet and everyone vanished, staying close to the twins so they could get to a safe place.

"I'm getting sick of those twin brats getting away. Speedy, you go find them, I will send my plants to search as well." Ivy said as anger and annoyance came into her voice.

Kid Flash took off, and once Ivy commanded her plants out of the ground, they went off all over the mall. The plants and speedster found some of the teens that were hiding, but left them alone, as Ivy only wanted the heroes.

YJYJYJYJ

The team was back (yes for the second time since this started) in the laser tag arena. All six were breathing heavily, but Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy could tell that the twins were the most out of breath.

"Why here?" Artemis asked as she thought it was a weird place to hide.

"We were able to sneak back here after we found out KF was on Ivy's side. Figured it would be a good place to return to." Cardinal said as she looked at Robin, and he just nodded in agreement, both still catching their breath.

"This will do; the question now is how do we defeat Poison Ivy and save Kid from her control without injuring him too much." Aqualad stated as he was now able to breathe regularly.

YJYJYJYJ

Kid Flash returned after about five minutes (I know kinda slow for a speedster) since Ivy wanted every spot searched thoroughly. He almost found the team, if Miss Martian hadn't used her telepathy to make him think he had already checked the arena.

"I am sorry my queen, I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find them." Kid Flash said as he got to one knee and was bowing to Ivy.

"Oh, those twins infuriate me, and now they have some more little sidekicks helping them." Ivy said as she clenched her fist and had a very angry look on her face.

"I'm sure they'll come out from wherever they are, my queen." Kid Flash said as he stood up and looked at her.

"We'll just have to wait I guess." Ivy stated as she sat back down in her plant chair.

They didn't have to wait too long, as a small wave of water started coming toward the plant lady and her mind controlled servant. Ivy put up a plant barrier, and waited for the water to go away. She thought she was safe, but the water then came off the floor and over the barrier. She and Kid Flash were washed away from the main plant, and landed about ten feet from it once the water level went down.

Ivy stood up and summoned her plants to go after the team, as she knew it was them that had started this. Suddenly, the plants stopped moving, and small discs, along with arrows hit them, exploding on impact. Out of nowhere, a body came from above and slammed into the remained of the destroyed plants, completely annihilating them completely. The plant lady was getting real angry and just kept summoning up plants.

"Speedy, go take care of them, I don't care what it takes." Ivy said as she continued to call forth her plants. Kid Flash didn't respond and went right into the fight. The water was still all over the place so the young speedster couldn't get good traction, thus decided to just head for the closest person, Miss Martian, and was punching at her.

Her shield went up immediately as she sense him coming close, but Kid Flash ran around and was able to get two punches in on her back. Before he could attack the Martian again, his hands were wrapped with water, and pulled back, pulling him as well. Kid Flash turned his head and saw that Aqualad had his waterbearers, and the hard water in them had taken the form of whips and pulled Kid Flash's hands behind his back.

While Aqualad was working on getting the speedster closer, Artemis launched an arrow, which turned into handcuffs at the tip and wrapped around his wrists. Robin then threw one of his bat-lassoes and it wrapped around Kid's ankles and he went down. Superboy was continuing to fight the plants so the others could catch their friend.

Miss Martian walked over and put her hand on Kid's forehead. She then closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to free him from the Ivy's power, but she was immediently thrown out of the speedster's mind.

"There's no way, the toxin is still flowing through his body, unless we can get the antidote to him, he'll remain under her control." Miss Martian said as she recovered from that mental kick.

"Batman's the only one with the antidote. Robin to Batman, we have Ivy on the ropes, can you get here, and bring the antidote for Ivy's mind control toxin. The plants outside should be gone by the time you get here." Robin said as he activated his comm. link.

"I'm heading out now, keep fighting, and take down that main plant." Batman's voice came back, then the comm. went silent.

"AHHHHHHHH!" A scream torn through the air. The team turned around to see a horrifying site.

"No." Robin said as the white spots on his mask went as wide as they could.

* * *

><p>The handcuff arrow and bat lasso are real weapons used by Green Arrow and Batman, I looked it up. So, what do you think has happened, and I don't mind guess, but I already have my plans MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.<p>

I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will be this stories last.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here's the last chapter, I'm just sad to see this end. I had some writer's block with Chapter 6, and today I figured out why, it was because I couldn't get this chapter out of my head.

Warning: Some bat fluff near the end, but I wanted to do it once in my stories.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Five minutes earlier

While the rest of the team was fighting the plants and speedster, Cardinal was able to sneak up to the roots of the main plant and started to burn them so that the plants outside would die off and the trapped teens could sneak out. The teen gave the roots a blue colored blast, and they started to burn immediately. Cardinal kept at it until she made sure all the roots had fire hitting them; she kept constant watch to make sure the fire never got out of control, and once all the roots were completely burnt, the large plant fell.

The teen heroine was about to go back to the shadows, when all of a sudden something wrapped around her ankles and pulled her off her feet and into the air. Once Cardinal was at a fair height off the ground, then she saw another vine wrap around her dangling wrists. Once she was securely bound, the vines tightened, and she felt thorns going deep into her skin. Not a moment later, she started to feel like she was on fire (and not in a good way).

Present Time

"AHHHHHHHH!" A scream torn through the air. The team turned around to see a horrifying site.

"No." Robin said as the white spots on his mask went as wide as they could.

"I see I have your attention now, boy wonder. Your sister has been very bad, and now my lovely plant that has her is going to make her pay." Ivy said as she looked from Cardinal to the team.

"I'll get her free." Superboy said as he got ready to take off.

"Superboy, no, those vines are from the crown of thorns plant. That's what made Cardinal scream like that; the plant has a sap that is very poisonous, there has to be another way to get her free." Robin said to the Kryptonian with worry in his voice.

"That's right Robin, it is the crown of thorns, and after your sister is taken care of, I'll send them after you and your little friends." Ivy said as she just stood there.

The team had expressions ranging from worry to anger, seeing as their latest teammate was in real trouble. They didn't dare move, figuring the plant might tighten its grip and put her in more distress. Just as they were about to give up on coming up with a plan, three bat-a-rang came flying into the picture, one went for each of the vines holding Cardinal, and the last went right for Ivy.

Robin and the others turned around, and saw Batman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter standing behind them. When they turned back to see Cardinal, she was floating, and they figured that Manhunter caught her. The hero then moved her slowly to the ground, and his niece took over and telekinetically removed the plant from Cardinal's wrists and ankles.

While the team was looking after their fallen friend, Batman, Superman, and Manhunter went after Ivy. The plant lady tried her best to stop them, but Between Manhunter's telekinesis, Batman's wits, and Superman's powers; she was taken down after about three minutes. Batman then cuffed her, and left her there so he could go check on his ward.

Just as the Dark Knight got to Cardinal's side, she started to convulse.

"Miss Martian, can you psychically knock her out, it would be better if she were unconscious." Batman asked, as he didn't want her to suffer for the trip back.

"Of course, Batman." Miss Martian said and with that, she went to work on Batman's request. It wasn't long before Cardinal's body stopped convulsing, and it seemed like she was out of pain for now.

"We have to get her back to Mount Justice, and fast. I took all out plant anti toxins there before coming here, I didn't figure it would be a good idea to carry them with me." Batman said as he gently picked up the teen and started walking out with Robin at his side. "The anti toxin to help Kid Flash is at the mountain as well."

With that said Superboy walked over and picked up the still struggling speedster and left out with the rest of the team not far behind.

YJYJYJYJ

One Hour Later

The team had been at the mountain for about thirty minutes, and Kid Flash had received the anti toxin right away. Cardinal also received the necessary anti-toxin and Miss Martian was able to release the teen from her unconsciousness. It was still going to take some time before she would come around.

Batman was keeping a close eye on her, making sure she didn't have any more convulsions. Just as he was wrapping her wrists and ankles where the plant's thorns had dug into her, Kid Flash started to wake up. Superboy had knocked him out on the bioship because he wouldn't shut up about getting revenge on them for what they did to 'his queen'.

"Hey, what happened, why am I back at the mountain?" The speedster asked as he pulled his right hand up, or at least tried to. He discovered that he was cuffed to the medical bed he was on.

"Hey Speedy, how are you doing." Robin asked, hoping that he would protest about the name.

"First of all, it's Kid Flash, you should know that, and second, why do I feel like I went three rounds with Supey at half strength?" Kid Flash said as he shot Robin an annoyed look.

"He's back." Robin said as he turned to face his friends and mentor.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Batman asked as he walked over to the other bed.

"Ivy had me trapped with some thick vines, and then she kissed me, from the kiss to now, I don't remember." KF said as Batman was undoing the cuffs that held him to the bed.

"Maybe next time, you won't be swayed by a pretty face, Wall-man." Artemis sassed at the speedster.

"Well, maybe is Ivy hadn't gotten the best of me." Wally said as he sat up, but he then laid back down.

"Oh please, you can't help but go gaga over some cute girl or woman, it's just you." Artemis said, actually it was more of a yell.

Batman stepped forth to tell Artemis that was enough, but just as he did, Cardinal began to stir. Robin was at her side with a speed that could rival Wally, but no one said anything as the boy wonder watched his sister's eyes open.

"Hey bro, what's the matter, bat got your tongue." Cardinal said as her eyes fell on her other half.

"Yea, I guess he did." Robin said as he let a little chuckle out at his sister's joke.

"Are you feeling okay?" Wally asked as he was finally able to get out of bed and walked over to her.

"I'm good, just one thing, Wally; and Robin and I agreed on this back at the mall, no more teaching you our moves. You got three good punches in on me, and looks like you broke one of Rob's ribs in back." Cardinal said as she looked at Wally, then to her brother, just noticing his shirt was off, and his chest was bandaged.

"Woo, I don't remember any of it, sorry for everything." Wally said as he started to rub the back of his head.

"Cardinal, I'm glad to see we got you the anti-toxin in time, I'm just sorry that you were put in so much pain by Ivy." Batman said as he came up beside Robin.

"Like you taught us, don't beat yourself up if it's not your fault, and it wasn't, I didn't sense the vines behind me." Cardinal said as she started to sit up, but Batman stopped her.

"You need to stay in bed for a couple of days to give the anti-toxin time to run its course."

"Alright, but can you Wally and Robin stay for a few minutes?" Cardinal asked in a sweet voice.

"Of course, everyone else out, you can come back later and check on her." Batman ordered, and without arguing, seeing as it was Cardinal that requested this, the team left out.

"So, Reiena, what was it you wanted us here for?" Batman asked as he removed his cowl. Robin took the hint and removed his mask, along with Cardinal's.

"I think Dick and I need an extra pouch on our belts, the fight would have been easier without fighting with Wally." Reiena said as she pointed over to Wally.

"Yea, I totally agree with her Bruce, if we had the anti-toxin for the mind control, maybe we wouldn't be in as bad of shape as we are thanks to the yellow speedster over here." Dick said as he let out a laugh and so did Reiena.

"Come on, how was I suppose to know that she'd turn me against you guys." Wally asked as he got somewhat of a frown on his face.

"Alright, I think we've played the guilt card enough, sorry about that Wally." Reiena said as she looked at Wally with a serious look.

"Okay, it's time for you to get some rest, little one. One of the team or myself will check on you tomorrow." Bruce said as he pulled his cowl back up. Robin placed his mask back over his eyes, and pulled out Reiena's sunglasses with the opaque light brown lenses and placed them on her face. Cardinal didn't respond, she just drifted off to sleep for some much needed rest.

YJYJYJYJ

Two Days Later

Cardinal was feeling better, after the two rounds of anti-toxin, and some bed rest, she was out and about, and even training with the team.

"Hey guys, a new mall just opened up in my town, anyone want to go?" Wally asked as he came into the room with a bag of chips in his hand.

The entire team stopped and just looked at each other. Nothing was said, but Wally got the impression that they weren't interested. Out of nowhere, a fireball was heading right toward the speedster.

"Okay, I get it." Wally shouted as he dodged the fireball, then looked at the group, and he saw that Cardinal's hands were smoking.

"I am NOT going to a mall for a long time after that terror happened." Caridnal said as she started walking toward Wally. "I should toast you one good time for even suggesting it."

"Alright, I'm sorry, but it looks like your attitude hasn't changed, you still sending sparks my way." Wally said as he once again attempted to flirt with fire controlling teen.

"Okay, that's it, get back here you flirterer, I'm going to get you for that." Cardinal said as she started to walk forward, but the speedster just took off and Cardinal was right on his heels (you get it).

"When is he going to learn that she's so out of his league when it comes to a love relationship." Robin said as he turned and headed toward the kitchen for a bottle of water. The rest of the team didn't say anything and followed the boy wonder's lead.

* * *

><p>Okay, there you have it, the rest of Teen Trouble Hangout.<p>

I'd like to run a little contest, I used the term 'flirterer' in this chapter. First person to figure out where I got it from (somewhere in the animated DC Universe) will get a glorious shoutout in Batman's New Sidekick and the next chapter of said story dedicated to them.


End file.
